


The whale

by Randomhphg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blue whale challenge, Other, Self-Harming Harry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhphg/pseuds/Randomhphg
Summary: Harry discovers the blue whale challenge and decides to play. As day 50 becomes neare will someone be able to stop him.Trigger warning
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The whale

As I wake up for enough day knowing it would be just like the last. I picked up my phone and opened Instagram. Most people just posted memes and that. To be honest I did the same. But no one knows the secret community I am part of. The pro self harm and pro mental health group chats. I aways get so scared when someone takes my phone. No one knows I am apart of the group chats. I have a different Instagram for that. No one knows what really is going on. They all believe the fake smiles. But the others on the group chat are diffident. You see they understand what I am going through. They understand me better than anyone else does. They understand how the scars are not a sign of weakness but a sign of beauty and strength. I aways like to look at my scars and how neatly organized they are in perfect lines all horizontal and straight. As straight as I wish I was but I am just a faggot. I deserve every single cut. I deserve ever single ounce of pain.

I open my secret account and begin to look through my messages when I notice a new message. I look at the username which was written across the top of the message 'Blue_whale_challenge57'. I clicked it and opened the message.

BWC57: hi

BWC57:want to play the blue whale challenge

Harry: what is it?

BWC57: a game in which is 50 days understand your struggle with mental health and helps you to finally kill yourself

Harry: sure I play

BWC57: okay but just to let you know there is no turning back.

Harry: I understand

BWC57: Okay

BWC: the fist challenge is to cut F57 into your hand.

Harry: Okay

BWC57: have you done it.

Harry: yes

BWC57: send a photo then.

Harry: *sends photo'

BWC57: Okay well done don't forget to message later

Harry: Okay bye.

I then turn my phone off and headed into the bathroom to get changed before anyone got up. I cut a few more times before heading out of the bathroom.

"Good morning" Neville yawned from his bed.

"Morning" I say.

"Up early?" He asked.

"Yeah" I smiled as I head down the stairs to the common room to wait for the others. I got my phone out and sent a couple of messages to the group chat. They were just talking about how they could not sleep due to the constant nightmares. Or over thinking. Some of them were still trying to go to sleep. They lived in America though and it was like 1 in the morning there. But there is this one girl. She lives in Cardiff and is aways active I remember when I first joined she was new to the whole community just like I was. She was not really struggling that badly with mentality. Her cuts were not even that deep but now they are. She has so many scars on her arm. She is away active on the group chat.

Hermione then tapped me on my shoulder making me jump and quickly close my phone. I knew she would tell an adult within minutes of finding out. She would not understand. Hermione was already concerned about me. She dose not understand what is really going on. She just thinks I am going through a hard time after Sirius death. But she does not understand how I deserve every cut on my arm every single one. I am the reason they died. "Who are you texting?" She asked.

"No one special." I said.

"Okay" they said.

Soon we made our way down to the great hall and sat down. I just sat there. I never choose to eat as that is not something I deserve to be able to do. I needed to loss weight anyway so it makes no difference. I just smiled and kept going. "Harry you need to eat something." Hermione said.

"I don't and I won't." I said.

"She has a point you need to eat." Ron said.

"I don't" I snapped back.

"Harry please." Hermione begged.

"No" I said.

"Harry, I understand that your struggling at the moment but staving yourself won't help." Hermione said. She said this most days.

"I don't care just leave me alone." I snapped before getting up and heading to class.

I just sat through the whole day not really paying attention in class as there was no point as I was going to kill myself anyway.

I soon walked up to my dorm and closed the door before getting my phone out. To see a message.

BWC57: challenge 2 wake up at 4:20 and watch the video I sent.

Harry: Okay

BWC57: I will speak to you then.

Harry: Okay

I then turned my phone off and just sat there knowing how little sleep I was going to get. I already fill dead but I know I will fill worst tomorrow.


End file.
